Recharge
by sesshoumaru.chan
Summary: Ryuuko suddenly barged into Sensei's room coating herself with just a piece of blanket that looks like a coat... so what seems to be the problem?


**First ever HetPairing...**

**Inspired by episode three of the anime :)**

**One of the few HetPairs I like.. My friend (_coughpervieotomecough_) and I seems to agree with this pairing so I write something about it. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THEM. *teehee***

* * *

Sensei!

Ryuuko entered on their basement with the door slamming…

It is one of the peaceful day at Honnouji Academy...Suddenly the attacks on Ryuuko went to halt and that makes Ryuuko bored like hell.

She can't attack on any of them since it was that avoids her.

"Oya oya… Ryuuko-chan… what can I do for you today?"

"Drop the innocent act! Care to explain what is happening to Sanketsu!"

And sensei started to remove his mask…as well as his clothes…

"Hmmn…"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"This…." Says blushing Ryuuko as she removes the coat she's been wearing…

Sanketsu is getting transparent!

Sensei immediately went close to Ryuuko and stared in her body eerrrr… sanketsu rather… (Teehee!)

"Stop staring!"

"How can I figure it out if I wont look at it?" sensei with a grinning face…

"Looking my ass! You're staring! Do something already!"

"Oya oya… this is really a big problem…"

"Why?!What is happening?"

"I can't let them see you like this… Your body is just for me to see…"

"W-wh-whhhaaaat?!" says Ryuuko as she put a little distance between them but in the process she stumbled herself because of the books that is piled up everywhere…

And that made her expose herself even more…

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ryuuko hugs herself to cover her almost naked body…

(Sensei is already topless and his pants are already midway down… *he is wearing boxer briefs* *don't worry*)

"This is embarrassing… sensei~~~ DO SOMETHING ALREADY!"

"Can you just talk normal first… you've been shouting since you came…" says he as he bend backwards showing his nice curved body…while also brushing his hair backward

"Drop the pose… its lame…"

"But you're also staring ne~~~ Ryuuko-chan…"

"No im not!"

"Again you're shouting…" Sensei lean over to the "almost" naked Matoi Ryuuki which is helplessly on the floor covering her body…

"Sensei~~~"

"So you can talk normal…Why can we just cross the line since we are the only one here…" husking his voice in Ryuuko's ear…

"St—op it sensei….STOP IT! AGAIN THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!" she pushed sensei away however it was a wrong move…

Sensei grabbed her both hands and placed in above her heads…

"Ryuuko-chan…" in her ears again…

"You've been facing life and death already every time you set foot on the academy… And I'm just in a corner wishing that every battle would end immediately… cause you see Ryuuko-chan I can't let them see further for what's mine only…"

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!"

"But you here with me… *smirks*"

Sensei bends and faced Ryuuko's inviting neck…

He is about to land his on her skin when,,,

"Urrrghhhhhhhh…"

"SANKETSU?! OIIII!" Ryuuko pushed Sensei again (*but sensei didn't move a little*)

"OI! What's happening to you!? SANKETSUUUU!" Shouting Ryuuko again…

_*whispering sensei*_

"HUUUUUUUUUH!? What did you say Sensei?!"

But instead of answering Sensei continued what he is doing earlier…

"Sensei-whha-nnngghhh" and that made Ryuuko realized of what kind _o_f sound she made.

"When there's food on the table you can't just ignore it right...Ryuuko-chan…"

"..." went to cover her mouth with her two hands (fully exposed now…) and went eye to eye with Sensei…

"Just what the hell are you trying to do Sensei…" its Ryuuko again…

Husking over her ears again Sensei informed her… to may what happen comes next which is he may cross the line like what he was referring earlier.…

"You can't just do that to your student stupid Sensei…"

"Yeah yeah…Says the student whose one hand now is exploring mine… while me the teacher haven't yet touched your body…"

_*Ryuuko shock!*_

And yes… without noticing…the gal let her hand explore her sensei body to her own interest…while the other is keeping her Sensei's head down to her neck…

"_Shit… what's gotten to me…"_

Sensei roam his target down to her collar bones leaving traces of his lust…

"Nhhhggnmmm… Sen~~sei-" Ryuuko's half open eyes is now full of unknown desires towards his sensei… and He can see that…

"Your wish will be granted…"

The lad carried Ryuuko and placed her on his bed which he used to place piled books of what so ever… *but now it's Ryuuko and him only… no signs of books on bed lol*

The lad traveled up again and meet the gal's waiting lips… it was rough on the beginning but as the battling continues…it went gentlier..flesh colliding inside of their mouth that even saliva can't stay on…

Both of their hands roams to where it may lead… feeling every heat that is emitting like steam…

Sensei buried again his face not to her neck… but to the between of her two mountains… moving his tongue licking like it were lollipops… putting her white complexion into pinkish red…

"Sen-sei-St—op…. it-" panting Ryuuko… however it was a contrast of what her legs are doing…

Legs moved on its own surrounding Sensei's waist… locking him on his position…

He looked up to see what is Ryuuko showing on her face… and it does not disappoint him…

"You're just as red as the color of blood Sanketsu is needed…" He says in between of his work…

Lowering his target again he met her tummy that is just perfect for a girl like her… kissing and sucking over it leaving marks… Ryuuko now messing Sensei's hair showing how she like it…

The lad stops and went up… looking fully of Ryuuko under him… a sight where she is heavily panting, love marks on her body and sweat all over her…

"Sensei~~~ stop staring…" Ryuuko covering her face with the back of her hands

"Show this only to me Ryuuko… only to me… Sanketsu may reveal almost all of it… but never this one to anyone… coz you're only mine Ryuuko… mine… "

He removed her hands and exposed her flush face which amazed him and made his sight in front of him truly amazing… He cupped her neck softly touching her skin… curving what is needed to be touched… dragging his hands down feeling every bit of her…

/.\\\ Ryuuko

"Mi…" She started murmuring…

"Hmmmn?"

"Miki…."

_*Smiling sensei…*_

"What is it…Ryuuko-chan…" back to his teasing tone…

"Mikisugi…" Upon finishing his name… Ryuuko suddenly went up and threw herself into Mikisugi…

Landing on his lips… Ryuuko made her way into his… doing what they did earlier… irresistible kiss that the gal can't ignore…

It was getting hotter and hotter, Ryuuko on top, Mikisugi answering all her wants, riding Mikisugi to her pleasure…and then…

*sound of steam*

The appearance of Sanketsu fully **RECHARGED**.

* * *

I know I didn't explained why Sanketsu became like that so I'm just going to leave it to your imagination. /runs :)

**Reviews and comments are very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
